


Enstagram Chat Adventures

by shiikitz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Group Texting, Group chat, M/M, Memes, Multi, Texting, chatfic, hokke fucking dies, kill me now, rip kasa, ritsu is a fucking slut ok, this is gonna be a dumpsterfire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiikitz/pseuds/shiikitz
Summary: enstars instagram group chats





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically i hope you like this fic ill try to update as much as i can
> 
> CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER:  
Kaoru Hakaze  
Eichi Tenshouin  
Keito Hasumi  
Izumi Sena

**Keito Wears Socks with Sandals**

**15:38**

**pussypounder9000: **wtf was todays homework

**☆Tenshouin☆: **You don't know?

**pussypounder9000: **why do u think im asking

**☆Tenshouin☆: **Because you want to talk to us.

**Hasumi: **Don't give it to him. If he wants to skip class to flirt with girls then let him, he can just fail.

**☆Tenshouin☆: **Oh, be nicer to him. I'm sure it will be fine if we tell him what the homework is.

**pussypounder9000:** for once i agree with tenshouin

** ☆Tenshouin☆: ** Thanks.

**pussypounder9000:** ill go to class tomorrow just tell me what the homework is

**Hasumi: **You won't, so I won't tell you.

**pussypounder9000:** fuck you too

**Hasumi****: **No thank you.

**pussypounder9000: **oh my gof

**Hasumi: ***God.

**pussypounder9000: **i 

**02:47**

**•○.blueknight.○•:** what the fuck is wrong with you all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ••• CONTACT ME •••
> 
> twitter: @saleiken  
instagram: @jaen.ken  
discord: エミル 🌙#0001


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER:  
Subaru Akehoshi  
Hokuto Hidaka  
Makoto Yuuki  
Mao Isara

**Private Chat Between 🌟 and Hokuto Hidaka**

**09:29**

**🌟: **hokke

**🌟: **hokke

**🌟: **hokke

**Hokuto Hidaka: **What?

**🌟: **ur name is so boring!! you should change it!!

**Hokuto Hidaka: **It's my name, why would I change it?

**🌟: **cause its boring duh!!

**Hokuto Hidaka: **...Fine. What do you want me to change it to?

**🌟: **come here ill do it for you!

**Hokuto Hidaka: **I'm going to regret this, I just know it.

**Fuck the Government**

**09:36**

**🌟: **guys! guys!

**🌟: **guess what i did!

**makoto.yuuki.spam: **oh no

**magicians.play🌃: **What did you do, Subaru?

**ThirstyForTheatre: **I swear if you decided to prank Sakasaki again...

**makoto.yuuki.spam: **JDJSJ HOTKUTIO???

**ThirstyForTheatre: **Oh.

**magicians.play🌃: **I-

**🌟: **do u like it??

**ThirstyForTheatre: **Akehoshi.

**magicans.play🌃: **I suggest you run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ••• CONTACT ME •••
> 
> twitter: @saleiken  
instagram: @jaen.ken  
discord: エミル 🌙#0001


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like every chapter i write gets slightly longer
> 
> CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER:  
Ritsu Sakuma  
Mao Isara  
Arashi Narukami  
Koga Oogami

**2-B Group Chat**

**01:28**

**ratsu: **maakun

**magicians.play🌃: **What

**ratsu: **cuddle with me

**magicians.play🌃: **...I was about to go to sleep

**ratsu: **mean maakun

**magicians.play🌃: **

**magicians.play🌃: **Fine.

**ratsu: **love you maakun~

**magicians.play🌃: **Sure you do

**onee-san @ mika rights: **aww you two are so~ cute!

**magicians.play🌃: **fhsj

**XxWildWolfxX: **yea but it's fuckin' sickeningly sweet

**XxWildWolfxX: **ya fuckers woke me up y'know

**XxWildWolfxX: **prepare to fuckin' die

**ratsu: **cute.

**XxWildWolfxX: **wtf

**XxWildWolfxX: **disgusting

**XxWildWolfxX: **never talk to me again

**ratsu: **sorry corgi, but i cant do that~

**XxWildWolfxX: **fuck you

**ratsu: **do it

**onee-san @ mika rights: **oh my

**XxWildWolfxX: **i fuckin' hate you all

**ratsu: **yall*

**onee-san @ mika rights: **we love you too~♡

**XxWildWolfxX: **goddamnit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ••• CONTACT ME •••
> 
> twitter: @saleiken  
instagram: @jaen.ken  
discord: エミル 🌙#0001


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER:  
Mao Isara  
Rei Sakuma  
Arashi Narukami  
Izumi Sena

**Ritsu Protection Squad**

**17:38**

**magicians.play🌃: **Has anyone seen Ritchan?

**SakumaRei: **Sadly, I have not.

**onee-chan @ mika rights: **why?

**•○.blueknight.○•: **the little fucker's with me. what do you need him for?

**magicians.play🌃: **I was just wondering

**magicians.play🌃: **I'm going home soon so I wanted to know where he is

**•○.blueknight.○•: **give it like an hour. we're gonna fuck i don't want you interrupting us

**SakumaRei: **I did not wish to know about my little brother's romantic exploits...

**•○.blueknight.○•: **they're not "romantic exploits." we're just fucking goddamn. 

**•○.blueknight:.○•: **bye. kuma-kun found the lube.

**onee-san @ mika rights: **i feel like ive just been violated

**magicians.play🌃: **Me too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ••• CONTACT ME •••
> 
> twitter: @saleiken  
instagram: @jaen.ken  
discord: エミル 🌙#0001


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is based on a conversation i had on twitter  
sorry its so short i had like 3 minutes before the teacher came in
> 
> CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER:  
Tomoya Mashiro  
Hajime Shino

**Private Chat Between tomomo♡ and hajimeme♡**

**19:08**

**tomomo♡: **where are my hands

**hajimeme♡: **What??

**tomomo♡: **i can't find my hands

**hajimeme♡: **Are you okay?

**tomomo♡: **probably not

**tomomo♡: **ITS MASKED PERVERT

**tomomo♡: **BYE

**hajimeme♡: **???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ••• CONTACT ME •••
> 
> twitter: @saleiken  
instagram: @jaen.ken  
discord: エミル 🌙#0001


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is also based on a conversation i had
> 
> CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER:  
Leo Tsukinaga  
Ritsu Sakuma  
Tsukasa Suou  
Izumi Sena (briefly)

**Days Ousama Has Gone Without Breaking Something: 8**

**04:17**

**💍👽: **senaaaa

**💍👽: **wakey wakey sena

**ratsu: **sure hes not sleeping? 

**💍👽: **rittsu!!! ur the next best thing!!

**ratsu: **huh

**ratsu: **whatd you do this time ousama

**💍👽: **um

**💍👽: **i broke the fridge,,,

**💍👽: **in the practice room,,,

**ratsu: **thats it? smh i thought it would have been something better

**ratsu: **rip ur streaks tho

**ratsu changed the chat name to days ousama has gone without breaking something: 0**

**💍👽: **noo my streak

**ratsu: **u gotta be more careful ousama~

**ratsu:**

**ratsu: **hey look its 4:20

**💍👽: **haha blaze it 👌🔥

**King of Sweets🍬🍭: **Would you all kindly be quiet? It is four in the morning, and the rest of us are trying to sleep.

**ratsu: **lmao no fuk u kasa-kun

**💍👽: **rip newbie

**King of Sweets🍬🍭: **I dislike both of you very much.

**•○.blueknight.○•: **jesus christ shut the fuck up i have a shoot tomorrow i hate all of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ••• CONTACT ME •••
> 
> twitter: @saleiken  
instagram: @jaen.ken  
discord: エミル 🌙#0001


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should probably clarify this. NO hajime and tomoya are not dating, they just have matching usernames.
> 
> CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER:  
Hinata Aoi  
Tori Himemiya  
Mitsuru Tenma (briefly)  
Hajime Shino  
Tomoya Mashiro (briefly)  
Tsukasa Suou (briefly)

**1st years Group Chat**

**20:15**

**sunflower🌻prince: **ok but hime-kun u have to admit

**sunflower🌻prince: **halloween is better than christmas

**Himemiya.Touri: **No, it's not. Christmas is much better than Halloween. Who would enjoy dressing up as things that don't exist and running around to get candy when you can buy it from the store.

**sunflower🌻prince: **oh my god

**sunflower🌻prince: **can u guys believe this

**mitsudash!: **no! i cant believe hime-chan doesnt like halloween!!

**mitsudash!: **i like it because i get to dash dash all i want!!

**sunflower🌻prince: **do u see that hime-kun

**sunflower🌻prince: **mitsuru-kun likes halloween

**Himemiya.Touri: **Of course he does, he's just a commoner. People like you will obviously like it because you get free candy. After all, you're so picky with how you spend your money. It disgusts me.

**hajimeme♡:** Don't be like that, Tori-kun. Both Halloween and Christmas have their good points, right?

**Himemiya.Touri: **If you say so, I guess they do.

**hajimeme♡: **C:

**sunflower🌻prince: **omg hajime-kun how did u do that

**hajimeme♡: **Do what?

**sunflower🌻prince: **yknow....

**sunflower🌻prince: **get hime-kun to like halloeeen

**hajimeme♡: **I don't know what you're talking about?

**hajimeme♡: **Also, Halloween*.

**sunflower🌻prince: **rly?

**sunflower🌻prince: **wait

**sunflower🌻prince: **OMG HIME-KUN THATS SO CUTE

**Himemiya.Touri: **I'm not sure what you mean?

**sunflower🌻prince: **wait let me dm u

**20:21**

**Himemiya.Touri: **No.

**sunflower🌻prince: **um yes

**Himemiya.Touri: **No.

**sunflower🌻prince: **just accept it dude

**sunflower🌻prince: **good luck

**Himemiya.Touri: **I hate you.

**hajimeme♡: **That's not very nice :(

**Himemiya.Touri:** I'm sorry.

**sunflower🌻prince: **HOLY SHIT

**tomomo♡: **is he joking??

**King of Sweets🍬🍭: **Oh my.

**Himemiya.Touri: **Shut up, I hate you all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ••• CONTACT ME •••
> 
> twitter: @saleiken  
instagram: @jaen.ken/@hhtyue  
discord: エミル 🌙#6658


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 DAYS WITHOUT UPDATING IM SO SORRY  
ILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY  
but in the meantime comments on what ud like to see next are appreciated
> 
> CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER:  
Ritsu Sakuma  
Leo Tsukinaga  
Izumi Sena  
Arashi Narukami  
Tsukasa Suou

**days ousama has gone without breaking anything: 2**

**14:23**

**ratsu: **hey guys its time for the monthly quotr book check

**💍👽: **omg thats my favourite time of the month!!!

**ironicblue: **i hate this

**ratsu: **ok roll call

**💍👽: **here!!

**ironicblue: **fuck you

**oneesama @ mika rights: **here~

**King of Sweets🍬🍭: **Present, unfortunately.

**ratsu: **ok nice

**ratsu: **drum roll please

**💍👽: ***drum roll*

**ratsu: **bringing back an old classic,

**ratsu: **"ousama u bitcjtyevdh" -secchan

**King of Sweets🍬🍭: **What?

**💍👽: **FJDHSHS BITC

**oneesama @ mika rights: **dw about it sweetie it was before you joined

**ratsu: **yes and now moving on

**ratsu: **"i only abuse women" -natchan

**oneesama @ mika rights: **wait no

**ironicblue: **f

**💍👽: **f

**oneesama @ mika rights: **i can explain-

**ratsu: **nope! no explanations

**ratsu: **"pp id hard" -ousama

**💍👽: **lmao i remember that

**ironicblue: **what the absolute fuck

**oneesama @ mika rights: **fbdhfhdtev

**King of Sweets: **Why.

**💍👽: **;)

**ratsu: **;)

**__rasu: **anyway NEXT

**ratsu: **"just because ur tall doesn't mean you have a big dick senpai. after all, look at me." -kasa-kun

**King of Sweets🍬🍭: **Bye.

____**💍👽: **HDHHSGDH

**ironicblue: **holy shit 

**oneesama @ mika rights: **so you're telling me that you're a bottom?

**King of Sweets🍬🍭:**

**💍👽: **I CNABT RBEATHE

**ratsu: **HOYNNG DOS

**ironicblue: **did you guys really think he was a top?

**ratsu: **no

**💍👽: **nope!

**oneesama @ mika rights: **absolutely not~

**ratsu: **now that thats settled its time for my quote

**ratsu: **"well suck my spiritual cock"

**💍👽: **when and where

**oneesama @ mika rights: **now that?

**oneesama @ mika rights: **thats pure gold

**ironicblue: **i wish i could disagree with you

**King of Sweets🍬🍭: **I am deeply concerned for you.

**ratsu: **lol dont be were like this all the time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ••• CONTACT ME •••
> 
> twitter: @saleiken  
instagram: @jaen.ken  
discord: エミル 🌙#0001


End file.
